


Sun-drunk

by postcardsfromrussia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of drugs, College AU, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, seriously they smoke a lot of weed, the romance not the drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardsfromrussia/pseuds/postcardsfromrussia
Summary: Sansa Stark has never felt so confused after her massive breakup with Joffrey "Jeff" Baratheon, or so out of place. And to make matters worse, every time she visits Jeff's dorm room trying to win him back, she notices the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in her life, and also the most untrustworthy - Margaery Tyrell.Sansa thinks that Jeff is way too good for Margaery. Margaery thinks that Jeff is way too good for Sansa. The truth is that both of them are too good forhim.COLLEGE AU, eventual Margaery/Sansa





	Sun-drunk

SANSA COULDN’T BELIEVE that she had fallen for his games again. Even worse, she couldn’t believe that she still wanted to go back to him. Joffrey had broken up with her in the most painful way possible, right before their finals week in December – she had barely made it through each exam, and he refused to even talk to her about it. Yet despite it all, she couldn’t help but remain hopeful that he still loved and cared for her – as if he ever had in the first place. She couldn’t help from calling and texting him at every opportunity, even though he was hesitant to respond if he did at all. 

Instead of agreeing to talk to her, Jeff spent most of his time in his room surrounded by video games and a lot of weed. Sansa knew he hadn’t been attending his classes, and she was nervous for his well-being at this point, honestly.

So could you really blame her for going to Jeff’s room unannounced and knocking on his door? Just to make sure he was okay?

After the first time she came over, he started locking the door so that she couldn’t come in without some warning. The second time was the time she met Margaery.

One of Jeff’s stoner friends was Renly, a guy that Sansa did not like at all for reasons she couldn’t quite put into words. When Sandor, Jeff’s roommate, finally opened the door for her in between Overwatch games, she saw Renly sitting there with a girl she did not recognize, with striking blue eyes and long hair. That was Margaery.

Although she seemed nice enough, and could certainly keep up with Renly and Jeff passing the bong around in a tight circle, Sansa could never quite tell whether whatever she was saying was genuine at all. She was quite aware though that most things she said to Margaery were also not genuine, so it was hard to judge her for it. She was _beautiful_ , too; it made Sansa jealous and it made her wonder what the hell such a gorgeous girl was doing with a guy like Renly.

It also made her jealous to know how quickly Margaery had replaced her as the token girlfriend in the group; last semester it had been her sitting with Jeff and Renly and Sandor and Tom all together and nearly convincing herself that she was part of the group while they all got so stoned she couldn’t breathe. Now it was Margaery and Sansa was lucky if they gave her the time of day to let her in their room.

The girl never paid for weed, either. It was clear as day to Sansa that half the time she was just there for the free drugs but it wasn’t like it really mattered, ultimately anyway and Jeff didn’t want to listen to her conspiracy theories. Actually Jeff didn’t want to listen to anything she had to say, and Margaery wasn’t worth pushing the issue. She was Renly’s girl, anyway, not a threat at all.

Until Margaery broke up with Renly, and then nothing was all right at all.

*

By the time Margaery realized that she did not love Renly, it was a little too late to back out. He was a nice _enough_ guy, and she had gotten so swept up in the pleasures of being chased that before she knew it she had committed to a relationship and they were together all of the time. She was too much of a diplomat to just sit him down and tell him that she thought she had made a mistake.

And then there was also the question of Jeff and Sandor and Tom. Despite her best intentions, Margaery had grown rather fond of them and was going to be very sad if she had to stop hanging out with them because of Renly. In some ways it seemed better to stay in the relationship despite the fact that she was unhappy: she wouldn’t have to pay for drugs (a real consideration, eighths dropped for about forty dollars and the four guys were wealthy and chivalrous enough that Margaery never paid), she had a ready set of friends who she genuinely enjoyed the company of (something that had never come easily to Margaery), and she was able to manipulate Renly to give her essentially whatever she wanted: a listening ear, a free meal, or occasionally sex. 

Quite frankly, there was just the question of Jeff on his own. Margaery had not tried to develop feelings for him and was in fact quite astounded to learn that she had. Certainly he was attractive, and he had a certain charisma to him, but he also spent most of his spare time either smoking weed or playing video games, sometimes both at the same time, instead of attending class. Margaery wasn’t sure she had ever seen him sober. He was sometimes callous even though he was a good listener. He was on academic probation.

There was also Sansa. In fact she would probably be enough to deter Jeff from her all on her own. Margaery half-thought she was certifiably insane and half-felt incredibly bad for her. The girl either didn’t know when to leave well enough alone or Jeff didn’t tell her, but it mostly felt like she was still hanging around the room whenever possible. Margaery could only imagine how hard it must be for Jeff to see the face of the girl who had broken his heart on a daily basis just because she wouldn’t let him be. Sansa was beautiful, anyway, could do much better than Jeff and they likely both knew it. Margaery herself could do better, too. It wasn’t like he was that great.

Yet here she was, sitting on Sandor’s bed with Renly’s arm haphazardly sprawled around her, staring intensely at Jeff, who was staring intensely at his computer screen. 

“Yeah, she really sets the theme for the entire video,” said Sandor, nodding seriously at the music video on Jeff’s screen. “Look at those tits!”

Trying to look as unaffected as possible, Margaery said, “How many times have you watched the same music video today?”

“Hmm, probably about ten,” said Tom, “today so far.” 

“Look at her tits,” said Sandor. “Could _you_ stay away?”

Before Margaery could respond, Jeff turned away from the computer screen and back to face her. “Are you trying to hit the GB?” he asked, mostly to Margaery. He was referring to the gravity bong sitting casually on his desk, the method they were using to smoke. It was dense, thick, and there was a lot of harsh smoke all at once. People, famously including Joffrey himself, had thrown up trying to use it, and it was also definitely capable of collapsing lungs. At this point, Margaery and Jeff remained the only two who could take the whole hit without coughing, the two heaviest stoners of the group. 

“Yes, please,” said Margaery, “now that you mention it.” 

This caught Renly’s attention. “The GB? Again? Why don’t you guys just use the vape?”

Jeff turned to Renly. “Margaery and I are the only ones who understand the power of the GB. It’s crazy. It gets you absolutely _fucked_ and it’s so shitty that it encourages you to quit smoking.”

Margaery tried not to make any expression at the way Jeff had mentioned her name. “It’s just a lot less effort. And I like the effect,” she said airily, putting her hand on Renly’s thigh to maintain the peace. 

Jeff started to pack the bowl. Margaery watched him do it.

The focus of the room suddenly shifted as Jeff quieted, and Tom said, “Hey, Sandor, how was your calc exam?”

Sandor sighed. “Shit! It was actually shit.” He paused for a moment. “Well, actually it was fine, but there were a couple hard parts.”

Tom smiled slightly. “That’s good, I guess.”

“Oh, it is,” said Sandor, smiling genuinely. No one in the room was willing to ask about the scars covering his face, even though they had all wondered since the first day they met him at move-in, Westeros U. But although he appeared intimidating, his blunt, charismatic nature was the perfect fit to their group.

Jeff, drawing the attention of the room back to himself, grabbed the trash can, leant over, coughed something invisible but wet into it, and turned back.

“It’s cancer! The geeb is actually cancer,” he said. Since they had started smoking out of the glass bottle, they had all developed a hacking, phlegmy cough, but of course none of them gave a fuck.

Tom nodded. “The geeb cough is real, dude.”

“Excuse me,” said Margaery, growing somewhat impatient. “Are we ever going to smoke that bowl?”

“Of course, milady,” said Jeff, overexaggerating a bow towards Margaery and handing her the bowl and a lighter. She flicked the flame into the bowl and let the smoke cloud down into the clear bottle underneath before quickly unscrewing the top, pressing her mouth to the opening, and breathing in hard. A few seconds later, she exhaled a twisting curl of smoke out the window of the dorm, praying to God that no RA’s had smelled anything.

“You know,” said Sandor, nodding his head, “that really is quite impressive.”

Margaery turned back, smiling brightly. “What, that I can do it without coughing? I know! I guess I’ve just been practicing too much.”

“You’re not the only one,” said Jeff, somewhat bitterly, who began to pack the bowl again when there was a sudden knock at the door.

“I’d bet you five million dollars that’s Sansa,” said Tom, who stood on his tiptoes to look into the peephole outside their thick wooden door. 

“Is it?” 

“Yes,” said Tom, “and she doesn’t look happy.”

“Well, does she ever?” said Margaery, laughing lightly.

“Do you want me to let her in, Jeff?”

“You can,” said Jeff after a few seconds of contemplation, “just let me hit this first.” 

After he too breathed a cloud of smoke out the window and fanned it out, Jeff opened the door. “Hi, Sansa,” he said. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, I was just in the area and thought I’d drop by,” Sansa said as lightheartedly as she could.

Margaery and Tom exchanged a meaningful look that said: _Of course you were._

“Well, we’re not really doing much, just homework, so…” Jeff said uncomfortably, shuffling his feet back and forth in a way that was sort of asking Sansa to leave, but clearly not blatantly enough for her to pick up on it.

Instead, she waved around him. “Hi, Renly! Hi, Tom! Hi, Sandor!, Hi, Margaery!”

While the three men ignored Sansa, Margaery met her eyes. “Hey, Sansa. How are classes going?”

“They’re pretty good,” said Sansa, visibly relieved at some small kindness. “Although chem lab is kicking my ass. What about you?”

“Well, I’m certainly glad I don’t have to take chem lab,” said Margaery. “Don’t you have work to be doing right now?”

“Yeah, probably. I was actually just on my way to the library,” Sansa said. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Don’t let us distract you from being productive! Although if you want a hit feel free to take one,” Margaery said, smiling at Sansa, who returned it nervously.

“That’s okay,” she said. “If I’m going to be working I should be sober, right? I’ll see you guys later. You’re totally right, I have a lot to get done.”

“Bye, Sansa!” Margaery called out as the door closed, while Jeff offered a halfhearted wave. The other three remained quiet until the lock clicked, at which point Sandor said,

“How did you do that?”

“What do you mean?” said Margaery. 

“That’s the fastest I’ve ever seen her leave,” said Sandor, who was now looking for another music video to play and seemed not to be paying close attention to the conversation.

“I didn’t do anything,” said Margaery. “I have nothing against Sansa, so why be rude? But feel free to celebrate with another hit if you want.”

“Oh, of course I want to,” said Sandor, laughing and taking the bong from where it lay idle on Jeff’s desk.

*

It was nearly midnight before Margaery decided to make the trek back to her own dorm. Renly was already asleep.

She was waiting for the elevator to take her away from the eighth floor where Jeff and Sandor lived before being surprised by Jeff alone in the hallway outside his room.

“Thanks for earlier,” he said. It sounded slightly forced, as if expressing his emotions was difficult for him, but not exactly insincere.

“For what?” Margaery said, untying her hair from the braid it lay in and letting it fall loose upon her shoulders, as if she was already in bed.

“You know,” Jeff said; she could tell he did not want to say it out loud. “For getting rid of Sansa earlier. You’re ten times the girl she is.”

Margaery’s lips twitched but she did not exactly smile. “Like I said, I have nothing against Sansa. But I do like to help my friends out.”

“We’re friends?”

“Of course we are. Don’t you think so?”

“Yes,” said Jeff hesitantly, “but I wasn’t sure you thought the same.”

The elevator opened. Teasingly, Margaery stepped inside, still facing Jeff. “Well, I consider you a friend, _Joffrey_. Do you think it’ll stay that way when I break up with Renly?”

She was testing his reaction; it could always be played off as a joke. But Jeff’s mouth cracked into a smile and he said, as the doors closed, “I’ll see you around, Margaery.”


End file.
